


[Podfic] gettin' bi (reprise)

by blackglass, canarypods (canarywrites), sophinisba



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Fade to Black, Femslash, Friends With Benefits, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, singing in podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/canarywrites/pseuds/canarypods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: A dramatic reading of returnsandreturns's fic:“I’m not talking about kissing for Harvard frat boys,” Heather says, then squints at her and waves her hand vaguely in the air, “or—debate team members, probably, I don’t—see you in a frat.”“Yeah, I actually got a frat house on campus shut down for ethical violations, people hated me,” Rebecca says, brightly, nodding, “but I’ve done more than exploit the male gaze, okay, I actually shared one beautiful night with an exchange student from Italy named Enrica, which is Italian for home-ruler, and let me tell you—she lived up to the name.”“I have no idea what that means,” Heather says.
Relationships: Rebecca Bunch/Heather Davis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	[Podfic] gettin' bi (reprise)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [gettin' bi (reprise)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783790) by [returnsandreturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns). 



> Made for the Voiceteam 2020 challenge, week 2. Team Red Out Loud!!
> 
> Contains a passing mention of suicide (and murder) but mostly very fluffy and cute.

Cover by quoththegayven

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2020/gettin'+bi+\(reprise\).mp3) | **Size:** 3.2 MB | **Duration:** 5:27 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
